


The things Red loves

by Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)



Series: The things that fix us [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Established Relationship, Frank/Matt - Freeform, Fratt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote the other one instead of eating, I'm sorry but I just REALLY love writing Matt, M/M, No Dialogue, this pairing will kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that Matt Murdock loves about Frank Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things Red loves

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'The things Frank loves', this time from Matt's POV because I just LOVE writing Matt, I'm sorry.
> 
> (Un-beta'd, non-native, yeah, y'all already know)

There are many things that Matt Murdock loves about Frank Castle.

Matt loves that Frank always calls him Red, how the name sounds in Frank’s voice, and he loves how that simple word will never mean the same for him, ever again.

He loves the way Frank’s eyelids flutter when he ghosts his fingers on his lashes. 

He loves the way Frank’s lips curl into a smile when he leans his head down to kiss him.

Matt loves how Frank sighs deeply when their lips meet, Frank’s taste on his tongue, his scent wrapped all around him, like an embrace.

Matt loves the way Frank’s hands cup his face while they kiss, his thumbs brushing his jawline lightly.

He loves to feel Frank’s stubble, to run his hands on Frank’s cheeks, his neck, his back, to feel Frank’s strength under his fingertips.

He loves how Frank pulls him closer and closer, until Matt can’t tell where his own body ends and Frank’s begins, until all he can feel, all he can hear, is Frank’s heartbeat, everywhere.

He loves the warmth of Frank’s body when they are in bed together, and Frank is above him, touching, caressing, kissing, biting every inch of Matt’s exposed skin.

Matt loves how Frank bites his neck, the sharp pain drowned immediately by the feeling of Frank’s tongue on his collarbones.

He loves how Frank demands his whole attention, and how he manages to get it, to get Matt to focus solely on him, his voice, his touch.

Matt loves when Frank whispers into his ear, his voice a low growl, uttering unspeakable things that send shivers down his spine. 

He loves when Frank’s mouth descends to his chest, his sides, and finally, _finally_ , Frank takes him in, gently at first, then hungrily, more and more, until Matt has to beg him to stop, oh God, stop.

Matt loves when Frank obeys and stops, because he knows what comes next; he loves the subtle pain brought by Frank’s fingers, and the wonderful, wonderful sensation of Frank inside him.

He loves the way Frank moves, slowly and rhythmically, hitting just the right spots, his hands on Matt’s waist, strong enough to leave bruises, delicate enough to never leave any.

He loves how Frank can tell exactly when he’s nearing the edge, how his heartbeat quickens and his breath hitches when he knows that Matt is about to come undone in his hands.

Matt loves that Frank increases his pace and orders him to come, in a low whisper against his neck, the words tickling Matt’s sensitive skin; he loves to let go completely and come, Frank’s name on his lips, over and over.

Matt loves that Frank always calls him Red, but not now, never now, when he holds him tight and shudders, and the only word he can utter is _Matt_.

He loves how Frank holds him afterwards, while their hearts slowly return to a normal rhythm, he loves the feeling of Frank’s arm around him, his scent - so different now - that fills the whole room.

Matt loves to fall asleep listening to the sound of Frank’s heart, steady and strong, and he loves how Frank kisses the top of his head and sighs lightly, before closing his eyes.

There are many things that Matt Murdock loves about Frank Castle.

But most of all, Matt Murdock just loves Frank Castle.


End file.
